Sam's New Beginnings
by SonomiArai
Summary: Samantha Taylor is a smart mouthed city girl who's family no longer wants to deal with her. Now 21, they'd like for her to stop mooching and build a life on her own. She isn't too keen on the idea, especially when she finds out that they're booting her to the almost ghost town, Echo Village. Based on the mini comic collection "Sam's New Beginnings" on DevART. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harvest Moon nor it's characters. Samantha and her family are mine though!_

"Samantha."

A sable haired, light blue eyed young woman blinked slowly as she rolled on the bed onto her back to get a view of the door way. She pressed her ice blue Nintendo DS to her chest, giving her mother her undivided attention. "Wha? I was in the middle of trying to break my score…"

"I wanted to talk to you, Sam." Samantha's mother walked deeper into the room, taking a seat at the foot of her bed. She brushed long midnight strands off of her shoulder as she cleared her throat. Samantha knew that couldn't mean anything good. "Your father and I were talking… You know, you're 21 already, and the only one in the family who hasn't found a job they enjoy."

"Oh brother…" Samantha rolled back over on her stomach, her short hair messily covering most of her face, acting like blinders. Now it was pretty much just her and the DS. She started focusing on playing, completely disinterested in whatever her mother had to say. She heard the same old dull conversation once her birthday hit, and she didn't quite care for it anymore.

"This is serious!" Her mother barked. "We can't have you just idling, wasting your life away on that stupid game! Your father and I have made an important decision."

Samantha lazily raised an eye brow, pretending to be amused. "And what would that be, Oh Dear Hag?"

"We have some farm land that your father owns. It hasn't been used in 10 years, and it's over at Echo Village, but we're sending you to make use of it." She attempted to block out Samantha's DS screen with a hand, the girl swiftly rolling onto her back once more to keep her from messing up her up.

"You're nuts." The young woman simply responded. "There is no way I'm going to Hicksville when I lived in the City my whole life. Anyway, c'mon! You're gonna mess me up! Me and "_Osu!"_ don't get along very well! I'm finally doing okay, and you're totally blowing it!"

Samantha's mother simply laughed, a little darkly if anything. "You think you have a choice? Oh, how cute! You'll be moving there, starting today, the first of Spring!"

Samantha sighed, annoyed at her mother's attempts. "Ma, please. You know I'm not…" The girl's eyes went wide as she finally took in her surroundings, her DS slipping from her hands and onto the bed. Her cabinets were gone, her closet was open, though barren on the inside, and all her smaller belongings were no longer where they had been. "M-my stuff! When the heck did you guys move everything?! How come I haven't noticed?!"

"Please. When you play your DS, you're practically in another world." Samantha's mother smirked, crossing her arms over her chest victoriously. "While you're there, I expect you to pick up farming, enjoy it, spread the family name and last but not least… Get married, for the love of everything holy!"

Samantha cringed just at the mention of the word marriage. "You expect me to magically fall in love with some country hick?! It ain't happening!" Saying she was indignant was putting it softly.

"Well, you better hope he works his charms, because you're going packing right now! No more mooching, young woman!" Samantha's mother snapped, and with that two men entered the room, picking up Samantha's bed by the legs, taking the girl with it.

"Dad?! Bro?! You agree with mom?!" Samantha asked, looking between the men, both of them remaining silent. "I see how it is… Well, when I'm doing a million times better than you jerks, you'll see!"

The girl kicked and screamed, but her complaints fell on deaf ears as they loaded the girl up with her belongs in the back of a moving van and took off, heading towards Echo Village.

Needless to say, she never managed to get very far in her game.

_End._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harvest Moon or it's characters. Only Samantha and her family._

Samantha finally managed to fumble into a pair of overalls and brown lace up boots, despite the task being exceedingly difficult, being in a moving vehicle and all. She tied a red scarf around her neck to protect from the slight nip the Spring air brought. The moving van came to a halt and the doors were opened for her. "Finally, civilization?" The girl sarcastically commented as she moved towards the exit and jumped down. She looked around slowly, her expression dropping. "Or not."

Her current location was indeed gorgeous- a crisp, pristine river flowed through various parts of a beautiful, grassy plain. Butterflies danced in the air as grasshoppers and locusts sprung about on the ground. Flowers bloomed in various places and herbs were visible through the foliage. The driver of the van grinned happily. "You're in the River area of Echo Village! I was told to drop you off here to meet your guide while I bring your stuff to your house!" The man already started walking towards the truck.

Samantha didn't like that though, and she ran towards him, making it to the side of the truck when he was already in. She banged on the door. "Hey, hey, hey! You aren't about to leave me here to meet with them and figure it out on my own, are you?!"

"Yep!" The man easily answered, revving the motor of the truck. "Heard it's some old timer named Dunhill. Well, anyway, good luck with life on the farm!"

Samantha's jaw dropped as the man began to move the truck, the young woman attempting to chase it. "Oh no you don't!" Of course, the girl was no match for the speed of a vehicle, so she gave up and decided to walk, looking out for a supposed old timer. Each step she took, the grass rustled, creating an interesting rhythm. Samantha took notice as she looked down, amused. She then took a long inhale, the air incredibly fresh. "I guess maybe there's a few perks…"

_Hey! You!_

The young woman looked around frantically, her short sable hair whipping her face as she did. "Just what I needed, now I'm going insane…"

_No, you're not! You can hear me, right?_

"…God?" Samantha questioned, grinning stupidly.

_Wrong! Don't worry about who I am though! That man over there needs help!_

Samantha's blue orbs scanned around until she finally saw an old man collapsed on the floor. She ran up to him, picking him off the ground slightly. "Hey, old codger!" She shook him gently, the man not responding. The young woman thought for a moment before dragging the old man as best as she could to the river side, then splashing the frigid water on his face. "WAKE UP!"

The man's eyes bolted open as he looked at the young woman above him. "Oh! I apologize! Seems like skipping out on food took a toll on me."

"No kidding." Samantha shrugged. "Anyway… I'm looking for some old dude, Dunhill, and you seem kinda… old, so you fit the bill."

"Ah! You must be Samantha!" Dunhill exclaimed, excited. "Your parents told me about you! You're going to be the new farmer, right?" Samantha nodded, not showing anywhere near a shred of the same glee. "That's great, someone to take over the old farm is what we needed over here in Echo. Perhaps more people will come when they hear about the farm re-opening!"

"Right, right…" Samantha was clearly disinterested. The only idea on her mind was failing at farming so bad, the village would have to send her packing right back to her parents. To her, it was sheer brilliance. "Anyway, can you show me to the town? I want to see what Hicksvill- I mean, my new home town looks like. I've never been to the country side."

"Sure! Come this way!"

With that Dunhill began to lead the way. They walked across a small bridge, leading towards the town. Once inside, Samantha looked around and took note of the sheer lack of buildings. Her eyebrow hitched, wondering just how many people lived in Echo. She nearly zoned out until she heard voices a short distance away.

"Must you really leave?"

"Yes. There is not much business here, so I'm going to the city. I have a family to take care of, so I can't just sit it out here and pray for some customers."

"We understand."

"Sorry to leave you like this."

"It's okay. Good luck out there!"

"Thank you."

Samantha watched as two rotund individuals walked into the distance with a horse cart pushing what she presumed were their belongings and an elderly lady as well as an older woman watch them off, waving them farewell. "Um… Dunhill?" She just now noticed Dunhill glued to his spot, watching with a saddened expression. "Dunhill!"

"Oh!" The old man straightened up for a moment before facing Samantha, fighting the frown on his face. "Sorry you had to witness that…"

"It's cool. I'm just wondering… I'm coming… he's going… There already seems to not be that much people around. I saw like… what… four buildings." Samantha held out her fingers, counting each residence as she remembered. "How many people live here anyway?"

"With Hossan and Niko moving out…" Dunhill took a breath. Samantha knew that must not have meant anything good. "It's the two women you see over there, Emma and Hana, then there's the Animal Dealer who isn't in town right now, restocking on wares… then there's you and me."

"And…?"

"And that's all."

"…You've got to be shitting me… This dump is a damn ghost town!" The sable haired girl gripped the sides of her head, wailing dramatically. She was never a people person…

But an entire town with only _four_ people in it, dis-including herself? Just the thought was ridiculous.

_A/N: This will start following up the mini comics soon. I should be posting a similar scenario for the mini comics soon! I realized I never put up a beginning for it._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harvest Moon or it's characters. I only own Samantha._

Samantha writhed in bed, letting out irritated moans. It has been a total of 8 complete days since she moved into Echo village, this day being the 9th, and that was 8 complete days that she was without any source of meat. She dreamed of chicken legs, good ol' brisket, baby back ribs, pork chops and other various cuts and dishes.

She felt deprived and she had to get used to it.

Morning was slowly approaching, and another day of watering some turnips and potatoes, as well as chopping grass and collecting bugs to sell. She was desperate for cash, and realized she couldn't goof around, or else she'd starve. Her fodder fields were giving her enough profit to have extra cash handy, and she could breathe at least a little easy.

The clock ticked 5:50am, it was only 10 more minutes until she woke up. She somehow always managed to rise with the sun, after Dunhill continued to purposely place her mail in the box loudly, waking up the lazy farmer.

Instead of naturally waking up, she was instead startled with a loud "_MOOOOO_", and the young woman sprung up, accidentally rolling off the bed and crashing onto the floor.

"Son of a…" The sable haired young woman sat up, muttering a colorful variety of swears under her breath, reaching on the floor to find her discarded button down and overalls. She stripped off her night shirt and quickly, and somewhat messily dressed herself up, not caring for tying her neckerchief in any proper way. She then slid on her brown boots, and angrily took to the door, ready to knock off who's ever head it was that disturbed her with her hoe. She blinked slowly when she realized the place was empty, save for a cow slowly making it's way to her. Samantha stared at the cow, her light blue eyes filling with hope.

"Dinner?!"

"Mooooo." The cow nudged her playfully.

"D-Don't get cute with me!" Samantha yelled, slamming her boot against the floor, dirt clouding up. "How am I supposed to eat you while you're acting so cute?!"

"Hey!" A voice called out, causing Sam to snap her attention towards the entrance of her farm. She spotted a rather attractive blond guy making his way over to her, his scarlet eyes observing the eccentric farmer. "I was having trouble with her. Bringing her here was a pain, but I'm glad she likes you. Makes things easier."

"Say what?" Samantha asked, an eyebrow raised high.

Neil raised his own eyebrow in response, until he let out an, "Oh." He placed his free hand in his pocket, red jacket lightly blowing in the wind. "My name is Neil. I'm the animal dealer here in Echo Village."

Samantha grinned. '_Jackpot! I thought the animal dealer was gonna be some old coot who lived with horses and stuff, but he's youthful! And hot!'_ Sam let out a faux cough, clearing her throat. "I see! Well, I'm-"

"Samantha Taylor, the lady running the farm now, right? Dunhill told me about you." Neil then extended his other hand out, where he held onto a tool box and pitchfork. "This is for you."

"Eh?" Samantha tilted her head, comically narrowing her eyes, still taking the items anyway, putting them down on the floor next to her. "For what?"

"The cow, of course." Neil ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head, letting out a mildly irritated sigh. "It's for you."

Samantha's jaw dropped. "You… you're giving me a _cow_?! Seriously?! I can stop collecting insects at this rate!" She nearly dropped to her knees to bow to the blond but he stopped her, his face reddening a bit.

"W-wait! This is from old man Dunhill, don't misunderstand! I'm just the messenger!"

"Oh… Well, you still delivered it to me, and it's your wares, so I'm still eternally grateful for your existence." Samantha nodded to herself in approval.

Neil remained quiet for a moment, unsure of how to react to that. "Anyway… a name. Why don't you give her a name?"

Samantha dead panned and quickly answered, "Dinner."

"No."

"Brisket?"

"No…"

"Baby-Back-Ribs?"

"NO!" Neil slapped a palm against his face. "Put some actual thought into it, would ya?"

Samantha turned to the cow, observing it. _'Think, Sam, think… It's blonde… has an attitude… and it's a cutie…'_ Samantha then slapped a fist into an open palm, apparently equipped with a stroke of genius. "How about I name her Neil?!"

Neil bristled, his fists unconsciously clenching. "You better think of a new name before your cow is left without an owner!"

Samantha huffed, disappointed that every name she thought of thus-far was denied. "How about Muu?"

"Moo?" Neil looked at Samantha incredulously.

"No, no, no… 'Muu'. No 'o's, but 'u's. Muu." She explained. "It sounds cuter."

Neil gave a long sigh. "Okay. Works better than the other names." He then looked at the expectant girl, her staring with a large smile. "Well… do you even know how to take care of cows?"

"I believe I have the gist of it." Samantha said, crossing her arms. "I've been through enough tutorials by this point. Dunhill keeps giving me long winded explanations for everything, and I'm about to go ape-shit if he keeps going."

Neil nodded. "Well, if you ever have any doubts, give me a shout. There's also a manual in your house if you ever need to double check."

"Okay- hey, wait… How do you know that? Did you go into my house?!"

"…Oh, look at the time. I need to get my wares set. It was nice meeting you. Well, bye." With that Neil briskly walked back into town, knowing Samantha wouldn't follow with her cow not in the barn yet.

"What the hell, man?!"

Apparently, there was no such thing as privacy in Echo Village.

_End_


	4. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: As you know, I don't own Harvest Moon. Just Sam.**

_Chapter 3_:

Samantha stared at the moondrop flower in her hand, the petals' color vivid against the sun light. She let out a huff as she walked through the town, easily spotting the Animal Dealer's house. She was already well acquainted with it, considering she loitered around inside a couple of times while Neil was out of town.

And no, she was not breaking and entering. Echo Village followed by a strict "Mi casa es su casa" policy. Samantha didn't like it at all, but she figured why not abuse it.

The girl pressed her hand on the door and opened it, letting out an irritated sigh as she realized Neil was at the table eating. She had no idea how much longer she had to wait until he was done with his meal. She used to be able to drop gifts off at the table back in the city, but for some reason, it suddenly felt _wrong_. Like she shouldn't even fathom placing a gift anywhere near the recipient until they were done consuming their meal. Samantha wasn't one for sitting around patiently, so as she fiddled with the stem of the fragrant flower, she decided to try and kick up some small talk.

"So, um… Good Morning, Neil." She began a little awkwardly, summoning up the courage to speak.

"Geeze…" Neil began, taking a spoonful of his breakfast and eating it, chewing rather idly. "Why do I have to see your face from sun-up? Tell me what you want already." His scarlet eyes shifted to Samantha, who stood there with a surprised look on her face.

And the shock slowly melted to anger as she clenched her fist, the unsuspecting flower becoming damaged by the woman. "I… I just wanted… a gift…" Her light blue eyes then danced to the bright yellow petals as they narrowed. She then turned to Neil, her nose scrunched in distaste as she suddenly and stupidly crammed the moon drop flower into her mouth, chewing.

"_Sam! What are you doing?! You can't eat that!" _

"Says who?!" The irate woman yelled to no-one in particular. Neil only managed to raise a brow at her mysterious behavior.

"_It's not food! Plus, you're going to need those to bring more villagers into town!" _

Samantha blinked, unsure if she should have taken that claim seriously. "…You're not BS-ing?"

"_I'm serious! You'll need that for a restoration-something-or-the-other!"_

Samantha fell to her knees dramatically, gathering more dirt into her denim over alls, holding her arms in the air. "Why… WHY?! Why was I forsaken?!"

Neil stood from his spot and cleared the dishes swiftly before moving towards the door. "Whatever weird crap you're up to, please, take it outside. I'm outta here." And with that, Neil was gone.

Samantha looked up from her spot on the floor, glaring at where Neil once was. "Screw you too, jerk!"

…

"Take Muu and me to the Sanctuary."

Coins jingled as they crashed against the wooden table. Scarlet met blue as the Animal Dealer and local farmer locked eyes. "Oh, you again."

Samantha slammed her hand against the table, causing the coins to bounce slightly. "Oh, for crying out loud! Do you have to be such an unabashed ass?!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Neil asked as he stood to his feet and began walking away from his stall. "Go to the river area. I'm going to grab the car and pick up Muu. I'll be back." He took long strides as he began to disappear from sight.

Samantha grumbled, still in a tiff. "One of these days…"

…

"Ow!"

Neil looked down as a treat with a note attached rolled in the grass. He leaned over and picked it up, grabbing the paper from it. "'I thought you might like a snack to tide you over. -Sam'. Hah, very funny." Neil called over to the girl laying on the grass, her cow sitting right beside her.

"I thought you loved those! They have a nice crunch! Oh, did I purchase the wrong variety? Maybe you wanted chicken treats!"

"That sounds more like your kinda meal, saying that from all the way over there." Neil dismissed, laying back in the grass and cradling his head in his arms.

He could hear the grass rustle as the woman stood up and stomped over to him. She kneeled in the grass and glared at him, though he tried to pay her no mind. "You wanna get hurt, don't you?"

Neil merely shrugged. "You started."

"Hmph!" Samantha stood to her feet and walked away, going back go Muu and laying down beside her. "If it's like that, have fun talking to the air until nine! We've still got eight hours to go, jerk-wad!"

"That's fine with me."

Neil always looked forward to some peace.

…

Muu nudged Neil as he slowly opened his eyes, noticing the starry expanse. "Just about time to go already, eh?" He looked over to Samantha, who was sitting her arms and legs crossed. "Hey, Sam! It's time to go!" No response. "Sam? C'mon! Stop acting like you're ignoring me." Neil was greeted with further silence. He let out a huff as he stood to his feet and walked over to the stubborn girl. Crouching, he extended a finger and poked her on the forehead to gain her attention. Unfortunately for him, that only caused the girl to fall back into the grass. He raised an eye brow for a moment, thinking Samantha was kidding around, but finally noticed the soft rise and fall of her chest. He seemed annoyed for only a brief moment before he smiled to himself. "I guess she can be okay sometimes."

He loaded up Muu and carried the sleeping Samantha into the car, eventually placing Muu back in the farm. That's when he finally woke Samantha up. "Hey." He gave her a light shake on the shoulder.

The girl blinked slowly, eyelashes fluttering as she battled to fix her vision. "Where am I?"

"Home." Neil commented as he opened the pick up's door and nodded to the girl's farm house.

"How…"

"You got a bit of drool there." Neil pointed out, half grinning as the girl's face began coloring.

"You…!" She couldn't bring herself to finish her complaints as she hopped out of the vehicle and ran towards her home. "Thank you for taking care of Muu, jerk!"

Neil watched as the girl quickly ducked indoors, amused.

He thought just maybe he could use a new friend.

_End._

_A/N: Sorry for not responding to the the two of you who were so kind as to leave a review- I do appreciate it greatly, and love to know any opinions anyone has for this. Thank you very much! _


End file.
